The game of golf is centuries old and is popular the world over. Golf is also one of the most difficult games to master which has spurred development of numerous devices to assist golfers with their training. Devices range from those designed to be worn by the player in order to strengthen muscles or limit movement to those specifically geared toward proper swing technique. Devices which aid in teaching golfers proper technique vary from one to the next. Some devices use ropes and pulleys to train a golfer's swing while others attach weights and bands to teach muscle memory.
The most important task in learning the game of golf is for a golfer to develop muscle memory and consistency in how they swing a golf club. Additionally, learning the proper club swing path as well as knowing the feel of a proper golf swing are keys to success on the course.
Hence, there is clearly a need for a simple device which assists a golfer in learning a proper swing path, the feel of a proper swing and develops consistency in swing execution.